


【lol/永亚】故居

by sulihua



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sulihua/pseuds/sulihua
Summary: *哥哥弟弟回到以前的家酱酱酿酿的故事，是永亚*可以当成是《何以少团栾》的后续，没看过也没关系，只要知道他们已经在一起就行。*剧情瞎掰，为了写车，oo到没有c，反正我自己爽了。*借用了一下官方设定集中《兰花馨远》一文的婧姨。
Relationships: yone/yasuo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 故居（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 再次为亲爱的man代发存档！原作者微博@manbyyy，专搞lol的微博小号@快看星光降临，此文的一切荣誉和权利属于她。

微凉的晚风吹进了门口，婧默默地擦拭着桌面，收拾好桌椅，准备结束一天的经营。  
“您好，老板，请问还能给我一壶酒吗？”门外传来一个男人的声音。  
婧微微一惊，这把声音让她感到了一丝熟悉感，她连忙转过身去，看到的却是一张陌生的脸庞——这么说或许不准确，因为这位赶在打烊前到来的不速之客，脸上带着一副血红色的面具，使得婧无法看清他真正的容貌。  
这个高瘦的男人赤裸着上身，腰一侧系着两把剑，其中一把婧觉得看着眼熟，另一把则散发着诡异红光。这个男人腰上还围着一圈可怖的面具，手上拿着一个包裹。  
婧经营这店多年，也是见多识广，经常有各族各类的路人行至此，且感受到对方并无杀意，婧倒也未被这个打扮诡异的男人的深夜到访吓倒。  
“欢迎光临，这位客人。”婧应声答道，放下手中的抹布往另一侧的柜子走去，取出上面仅剩的一壶酒，“如你所见，这是今天卖剩的最后一壶了。”  
永恩接过酒，道了声谢，付了钱正准备离开。  
“这位客人，可曾认识我，或是曾经在这里居住过？”婧犹豫了一下，还是决定问出心中的疑问，“因为我觉得客人的声音，让我感到非常熟悉。”  
“……”永恩微微一愣，侧过头，“您认错人了。我……从未在此居住过，更不曾认识您。”  
“啊，抱歉，也许是我年纪大了，糊涂了，错把客人你当成了一个故人。”婧那苍老的脸上浮现出一丝怀念的表情，小声说道，“也是，如果他还活着，也不应该是你这般年轻模样。”

永恩出门后，躲在远处，等了好一会儿，确定婧的店在打烊后不再有其他人接近，才离开了集市。  
他穿过郊外树林，来到一个看起来颇为老旧的房子前——一个典型的艾欧尼亚风格建筑，这所房子“柱”与“梁”的部分，全是由数棵树木和或粗或细的树枝与树干组成，再在枝干间砌起墙或围上布。艾欧尼亚人为了避免冒犯或伤害到树木的灵体，需要建房子时，都尽量不去砍伐树木，而是请织木人“劝说”树木长成需要的样子，再在此基础上进行搭建，这所房子便是由此筑成。  
永恩依然小心翼翼巡视了一下四周，确定无人跟踪，才推开门，走进昔日自己的家中。

房间内部的空间不小，大大的厅台中间摆着一张矮桌，靠着墙的两个雕花柜子上空无一物，三侧各有一个推拉门，分别通往两侧的房间以及门口对面的阳台，房子内几乎所有的家具都沾满了灰尘，墙角上也布满了蜘蛛网，只有桌面和地面较为干净，可以看出是有人擦拭过。

此时亚索正赤裸着上身光着脚，背靠在被推开的阳台门上擦拭着手中的剑鞘。肩甲被卸下放在了一旁，平日里穿着的衣物正湿淋淋地挂在阳台外的衣绳上。  
亚索抬起头问道：“怎么去那么久，还以为你遇到什么麻烦了。”  
“太晚了，很多店都打烊了，还好需要的都找到了。”  
永恩环顾着房子四周，又把目光重新放到亚索身上。  
“你洗过澡了？”  
“嗯，有点脏……我把桌子和地面擦了一遍，凑合着住一晚吧，反正明天我们就离开了。”  
永恩解下腰间的双剑，连同酒和包裹一起放在桌子上，在亚索身边坐下，“让我看看你的伤口。”  
亚索有点不情愿地放下剑鞘，转过身，露出右侧手臂。健壮的麦色手臂上有一道长长的伤口，虽然血已经止住了，但因为深可见肉，清洗掉周围的血迹后反而显得更狰狞。  
永恩轻轻叹了口气，说：“我应该提醒你伤口不要沾水的。”  
永恩伸手解开桌面上的包裹，里面有绷带和几瓶膏药，他取出其中一瓶，打开盖子正要往亚索的伤口上抹去。   
亚索认出了膏药刺鼻的味道，皱了皱眉，“不沾水怎么洗，我没那么娇弱，这点伤算不了什么，过几天就好了，以前我受过的伤多的去了也没怎么管，现在不也好好的……嘶痛、痛痛，永恩你轻点，故意的吧你！”  
“知道痛了？”永恩无视弟弟的抱怨，继续给他上药。  
正如亚索所说，这个伤口虽然看着狰狞，实际也并不严重，既没有伤及筋骨也没有携带毒性，以亚索的体质，只要不再度感染，大概半个月就能痊愈。  
但只要回想起亚索挡在自己身前，因为自己而受伤的场景，永恩就无法平静下心中的烦躁。

自两人再度重逢，亚索便跟在了永恩身边，陪着他追寻亚扎卡纳及重生之谜。一段时间过去了，此事虽没什么大的进展，但和以前流浪逃亡的日子相比，现在可不要太舒服了。  
虽然依旧是要风餐露宿，以前是别人追杀他，现在是他要去追杀别人，但以永恩斩杀亚扎卡纳的速度，亚索基本都是翘着手在旁边观战就完事了，偶尔装模作样地放个风墙，或者接起对方击飞的敌人补上最后一刀，久而久之，能遇上亚扎卡纳和哥哥并肩作战都成为了亚索心中小小的乐趣。  
当然了，这个想法是不能让永恩知道的。过得苦不苦都是其次的，最重要的是，有哥哥在身边，自己也终于不再感到孤独了。

然而今天，他们却碰上了一件颇为蹊跷的事情。  
傍晚时分，永恩忽然感应到亚扎卡纳的气息，随后就看到一个精神恍惚的身影。  
永恩断定这个人被亚扎卡纳附了体，两人便追了上去。在追踪的过程中，永恩已经渐渐感到不对劲，一般来说，被亚扎卡纳附体的人，恶魔为了能吸食到更加多的负能量，宿主在死前身体应该会逐渐虚弱，但这个人，虽然垂着头看不出表情，行走的速度却异于常人的快，仿佛是在故意引导他们前往某个地方一样。可是即便如此，已经知道对方与亚扎卡纳有关，永恩便不会放过眼前的机会。  
最后，他们来到一个阴暗的森林里。亚扎卡纳终于露出了真面目，那个神情恍惚的人早已被吞噬，他们一直追踪的，不过是它幻化出来的假象。  
永恩马上拔出双剑，对亚索说到：“弟弟，我来对付亚扎卡纳，你留心周围的情况。”  
亚索点点头，也马上警惕起来，对方大费周章地把他们引来这里，绝对不会那么简单。

果然，永恩话音刚落，数十支箭与各种暗器就从四面八方飞来。亚索轻笑了一下，从容地往永恩背后放出一道风墙，再向其中一个方向释放一道疾风，接上狂风绝息斩后再使出踏前斩绕着周围砍了一圈，行云流水地斩落埋伏的敌人。  
与此同时，永恩也解决掉面前的恶魔。

两人轻松地解决掉了眼前的敌人，但看着周围的尸体，永恩却神色凝重起来。  
“这些都是纳沃利兄弟会的人，我实在没有想到，竟有亚扎卡纳会与他们联手。”

很明显，这次的圈套是冲着永恩来的。自上次诺克萨斯入侵后，艾欧尼亚内各方势力的争斗日益激烈，但不管是如今的永恩还是亚索，都算是中立人物，特别是永恩。眼下的情况只有一种解释，那便是纳沃利兄弟会开始暗中利用亚扎卡纳来扩充自己的势力。  
亚扎卡纳这种寄生性的小恶魔，对没有心魔的人毫无杀伤力，但相对的，一般人不会沾惹上它们，但也没有办法完全消灭它们，纳沃利兄弟会想要借用亚扎卡纳的力量，必然要给到对方好处作为交易——而对亚扎卡纳来说，最大的好处无疑就是能借他们之手消灭掉封魔剑魂。

陷入沉思的永恩没有察觉到周围一具躺在地上的“尸体”突然动了动手指，悄无声息地单手做出一个收拢的手势，用尽最后一丝力量发动魔法，一把利刃从另一个方向以迅雷不及掩耳的速度向永恩刺去。  
“永恩！小心！”  
永恩反应过来时，自己已经猛地被亚索用力一推，只看到一道细细的黑影从亚索旁边划过，接着便是血液滴落的声音。

在那个暗器被发动的一瞬间，亚索已经通过风的声音感知到了，他本想释放出风墙，无奈利刃的速度太快，他只来得及推开永恩，还好他之前已蓄有剑意，利刃被他满溢的剑意挤得改变了刺过来的轨迹，只在他的右手臂划出一道伤痕。  
亚索痛得吸了一口冷气，下意识捂住伤口，却是沾到满手的鲜血。他稍稍动了下受伤的手臂，确定没有伤到骨头，松了口气。那利器又快又狠，如果刚才自己没有提前蓄满剑意，估计现在他整个手臂已经断掉了。

永恩紧了紧手中的剑，走到那个“尸体”跟前，想要问出到底是何人安排的这出刺杀，却发现对方已经断了气，只能作罢。

亚索看着永恩一言不发低扯下尸体的衣服，把布料撕成条状给他的伤口止血，然而伤口太深，裹了好几圈，血还是渗出来了。亚索倒不在意，只是接下来一段时间得用左手使剑，但终究不是惯用手，只能祈祷接下来几天不要再遇到什么劲敌。

“你的伤口需要处理，我们去前方的村落休息一下。”  
虽然永恩的声音没有什么起伏，亚索也能感受到此刻对方的不悦，他当然知道永恩肯定在为他的受伤自责。  
他的哥哥，即使重生之后样子和观念已经和生前大不一样，但性格上一些根深蒂固的东西总不会变，以前亚索犯了错，他都会觉得是自己的责任，更别说现在还因为他而受伤。  
如果说与永恩成为恋人（姑且可以这么认为）和单纯作为他的弟弟有什么不一样，大概就是作为恋人的话，亚索会下意识地考虑和迁就对方的想法和心情——虽然他的兄长比从前更喜怒不形于色。例如现在就算亚索并不在意自己的伤势，对于永恩的提议也没有反驳。  
毕竟，媳妇是用来疼的嘛。

走出这片森林时，天色已经黑了，亚索突然觉得眼前的景色很是熟悉。前面是灯火通明的市集，永恩却没有往灯火处走去，而是转身走向离市集数百米处的郊外，那里零零散散地坐落着一些房子，房子间相隔着树木与围栏。  
当认出自己的所到之处时，亚索不禁停下脚步。  
“永恩，这里不就是……”  
两人沉默了好一会，见亚索脸上露出犹豫的神情，永恩牵过他的手，拉着他继续前进，轻声说道，“走吧。”

亚索没想到，这么多年过去了，从前他们母子三人居住的家，居然还完好无损而且没有其他人居住过的痕迹，或许多亏了永恩生前那些他嗤之以鼻的荣誉和赞赏，村民们大概把永恩的死视为“光荣牺牲”，即使这个家的另一个主人就是那个罪恶滔天的凶手，也依然没有来打扰他们的故居。

永恩让亚索待在家中收拾，自己去市集买处理伤口的药物。亚索也不在意满地的灰尘，放下剑便席地而坐。  
“永恩，你说村民看到你回来，是先会被吓死，还是激动得哭出来马上拿出鲜花来迎接你？”  
“说得好像你当时在崴里能够认出我一样。”  
“最后不是认出来了吗？”  
“你是认出我的样子，还是认出我拿剑的姿势？”  
“……也是。”  
村民估计打死也不相信这个赤裸着上身，还戴着血红面具耳环的骚包，就是生前那个恭敬谨慎连穿衣服都一丝不苟的永恩。  
亚索耸了耸肩，“天色不早了，最好早点回来，不知道会不会有第二批追兵。”  
永恩点了点头，说：“你自己小心。”

看着熟悉的家里，亚索有种恍若隔世的感觉，他已经忘记上次和永恩一起在家是什么时候了，他以为这辈子都不会再有这种机会了。  
他摇了摇头，决定做点事来抛开那点悲秋伤春，便打了桶水，把地面和桌子上厚厚的灰尘擦掉，为了不扯到伤口只能用单手擦拭，忙完已经浑身是汗，算起来自己有数十年没有做过这种家务活，居然觉得比练一天的剑还要累。  
擦掉额头上的汗时，亚索发现自己已经许久没有洗过澡，加上今天的打斗衣物上沾满了血迹和泥泞，混合着汗味使得他身上的味道闻起来非常糟糕。

阳台的后院有一条河，小时候亚索总爱跑去河里游泳或洗澡，一开始永恩总会斥责他，光天化日之下赤身裸体地在其他村民面前玩水成何体统，又担心年幼的亚索会出什么意外，见他屡教不改只能在一边看着，最后往往都会被亚索拉着一起下水。  
再后来，两人到了剑术道场去学习剑术，长大后的亚索也逐渐有了羞耻心，便再也没做过这种事。

亚索见外面深夜无人，索性脱下衣物，像儿时那样把身体泡在河水里慢慢清洗起来。  
他费力搓掉裤子上的血迹，觉得百思不得其解，为什么同样日晒雨淋舞刀弄剑，自己就邋邋遢遢的，永恩看起来却总是那么一尘不染，难道这也是永恩力量的一部分吗？  
想到这里，亚索不禁开始在脑海中细细回忆起永恩的模样。他没见过永恩的生父，以前只觉得永恩长得像母亲，只是蓄了胡子，表情也总是过于严肃，少了一分秀气，村里的姑娘们私下都说永恩长得俊俏，且永恩一直受大家爱戴，倾慕者也络绎不绝，这让亚索感到小小的吃味。  
但是重生后永恩的气质可谓和生前大相径庭。除去那自身散发着诡异气息的血红面具，线条优美下巴干净得没有一点胡茬，从前一丝不苟梳起的发髻，如今柔顺地垂下，两鬓的发尾还若隐若现地泛着与面具一样的红色，以及那对鲜红的耳环，以前的永恩可不会带这种花哨的装饰品。不仅如此，重生后的永恩皮肤是病态的苍白，身体非常的瘦却不显羸弱，身上覆盖着匀称的肌肉隐藏着巨大力量。他的兄长谈吐举止间依然透露着优雅，每次永恩挥动他的双剑时，亚索只觉得对方仿佛一道迷人又妖艳的红光，  
夜晚的温度逐渐降低，河水也变得比刚才更冷，但亚索身体却不自觉地热了起来，一想到永恩那劲瘦的腰肢和修长的双腿，便感到一阵口干舌燥心猿意马，只好捧起冷水泼道脸上，也顾不上手臂上的伤口，把自己的整个身体泡进河水中，试图停止自己的想入非非。


	2. 故居（中）

永恩细心地帮亚索包扎好伤口，发现他的弟弟又开始盯着地板走神。  
虽然不知道在他外出的这段时间，亚索又在家里翻到什么令他忆起往事的东西，也多多少少能猜到对方此刻近乡情怯的心情。对于再次回到家乡，再次见到故人，永恩倒没有太大感触，毕竟自重生一刻起，过去一切对他来说已经毫无意义，除了亚索。  
永恩想说点什么安慰的话，最终还是沉默了，转而把刚才买的酒递到亚索面前。  
亚索有点喜出望外地挑了挑眉，打开酒瓶嗅了一下，一脸惊喜。  
“这是……婧姨酿的酒！？”  
“嗯，赶在婧姨打烊前买到最后一瓶了。”

亚索喝了一大口酒，发出了一声满足的嗟叹，“喝过这么多酒，还是觉得婧姨酿的酒最美味，婧姨身体还好吗？”  
“婧姨她认出我的声音了。”  
“她老人家还是厉害啊。”  
“我并没有与她相认。”  
“她若知道你回来了，一定会很高兴的。”   
永恩摇了摇头，“我已经不是以前那个永恩了。”  
亚索看了他一眼，越发觉得心里很不是滋味。从回到这里的那一刻起，他的思绪便一直无法平静，只要触及到过往的点点滴滴，他就忍不住想，如果当年他束手就擒，或者永恩不是那么固执己见，而是选择相信他，他没有亲手杀死永恩，那么现在永恩依然是那个受全村人爱戴的英雄，或许他还会娶上一个贤惠的女子为妻，生下几个和他一样品行端正的孩子，安稳幸福地度过一生——而不是像现在那样，被迫戴上不属于他的面具，行走在阴险与黑暗中寻找着未知的真相，还有与自己那永远不可能被世人所接受的感情。

意识到这个话题再聊下去只会徒增自己的悲伤，亚索拿起酒瓶继续喝，开始有一搭没一搭说着自己这些年的所见所闻，试图借此转移注意力。

“你心情不好。”永恩突然捉住亚索的手腕，决定在对方完全醉倒之前加以阻止。  
“……”亚索并没有否认。  
“今晚你话特别多，平时你甚少提起这些年的经历。”  
永恩伸手拿走酒瓶，凝视着对方开始有些醉意的双眼和染上绯红的脸颊，轻声问到：“发生什么事了？”  
亚索此时已经开始有些醉了，他往前一倒，把头靠在了永恩的肩上，幽幽地说道：“永恩，我听说，艾欧尼亚的人死去之后，灵魂会去往精神领域，而在艾欧尼亚精神与物质领域同在，你说母亲死后的灵魂若在此，看着我们如今这样，会不会气得显灵来打我一顿。”   
没料到会得到这样的回答，永恩不禁轻笑了一声，抬起手轻轻地刮了一下亚索的鼻子，“怎么，对你来说，与自己哥哥相爱，比亲手杀死自己哥哥，更让你觉得难以面对我们的母亲？”  
亚索苦笑了一下，摇摇头，“这不一样啊，当初杀你，是迫不得已，但是与你相爱，却是我明知故犯。”  
下一刻亚索便被拉进了一个温暖的怀抱。  
永恩轻柔地抚摸着亚索的头发，另一只手挑起对方下巴，对着对方红润的嘴唇，在吻下去之前念了一句：“若母亲要责怪，便怪我作为兄长教导无方，情之所钟，无法自拔。” 

这不是两人第一次接吻，却是第一次如此激烈地深吻。  
即使已经互通心意，两人却很少做些爱侣间的亲密行为，毕竟两个大男人，平日风餐雨宿的也没有什么温存的氛围，偶尔亚索情难自禁偷个香亲一下都是如蜻蜓点水一般。  
亚索本以为这个吻也会像平常一样浅尝即止，正想要离开时，却感受到永恩的手扣住自己的后颈，湿润的舌头在自己嘴唇上舔了一下，他下意识地闭上眼睛，顺从地张开嘴，迎接着对方的深入。  
永恩没有急着探入对方口中，而是衔住亚索的下唇，轻轻地啜吸着，他从对方的唇中品尝到了酒味，永恩不喜饮酒，此刻却觉得这味道甘甜无比，令他欲罢不能，于是他撬开亚索的齿列，伸出舌钻进那温热的口腔，细细舔过每一个角落，又勾起对方的舌头吮吸纠缠起来。  
原本轻柔的吻逐渐变得强势，亚索也开始无师自通地回应着对方的侵略，甚至开始不甘示弱地啃咬起来，两人宛如两只发情的野兽，不断加深了这个吻，饥渴地汲取着对方的口津，同时双手不停地抚摸着对方的身体，仿佛要啃噬掉对方一样。  
亚索的手向下摸索着，碰触到永恩那系在腰间精致的细绳，用近乎粗暴的力度扯断，碍事的面具“哐当”一声与罩袍一同落下，永恩毫不在意地同时脱去对方的裤子，顺带在圆润的臀部上不轻不重地捏了一把，两人已经抬头的欲望激烈地碰撞在一起。   
  
亚索把自己的柱身贴近对方，伸出手，试图包裹着两根勃发的欲望进行撸动。他与永恩的尺寸都非常可观，即使是他宽大的手掌，也无法握全，永恩会意，便也伸出手，覆在对方手上。  
情欲也无法让永恩冰冷的身体变得温暖，但亚索丝毫不介意，反而将自己火热的躯体不断地贴近对方，一边深吻，一边全凭原始的欲望摆动着。就在他觉得手快要酸掉时，两人终于一前一后释放了出来。  
大概是都许久未发泄过，手上的白浊又浓又稠。

射精过后身体虽然进入了不应期，但两人心中的欲望却并未得到满足——想完全地占据对方的身体，而不是这种仿佛在对方面前自渎一样的行为。

亚索正在思考着如何让这场情事进行下去，身体就已经先一步行动起来。他往永恩身体靠去，带着胡渣的脸轻轻地蹭着对方的脸颊，殊不知此刻自己在永恩眼里，宛如一只在向主人撒娇的大狗。  
看到平日总是对外人冷着一张脸的弟弟此刻变得这么乖巧温顺，永恩不禁起了逗他的心思，明知两人不可能止步于此，却还在假装正经地说：“别蹭了，快去洗洗手，该休息了，明天还得赶路。”  
亚索一听就不乐意，报复性地轻轻咬了一口对方的肩膀，留下一个不深不浅的牙印，装出一副惋惜地语气，“永恩，我之前就在想，你现在怎么都不长胡子了，看来亚扎卡纳让你重获新生的身体，某些方面不太行啊……”  
话还没说完，便被永恩抓住了手腕，狠狠地按在地上。

永恩压在亚索身上，低下头舔了舔他的耳廓，低沉带着沙哑的声音在他耳边说道：“我本来是念着你有伤在身应当好好休息，既然你这么欲求不满，哥哥就如你所愿吧。”  
面具下总是冰冷的红眸，此刻却充满了情欲，同样是男人，亚索当然知道永恩心中所想。他曾见过那些在别的男人身下张开腿承欢的男妓，露出像女人一样痛苦又愉悦的表情，只觉得他们毫无尊严又可悲，然而一想到如今要与他肌肤相亲的，是自己心心念念的哥哥，心里不仅没有感到抗拒，反而隐隐产生一丝期待。  
他便使了劲挣脱了被禁锢住的手腕，改为与对方十指相扣，牵至嘴边，轻轻吻了一下永恩缠着绷带的手背，语气轻佻地说道： “拭目以待。”。  
说完还舔了一下他的指尖，轻轻含住那修长的手指吮了起来。

永恩抬起身体，稍微拉开了两人的距离，仔细打量起身下的弟弟。亚索的肩膀很宽阔，腰身却很窄，全身覆盖着结实却又不夸张的肌肉，常年游走在刀尖的流浪生活，使他蜜色的身躯上充满了一道道浅浅的伤痕。剑客隐藏着巨大力量的矫健身体，此刻却因为情欲泛起了潮红。  
其实亚索猜得不完全错误，永恩重生之后的身体五感比生前更敏锐，力量和速度大幅度提升，也不像人类那样需要靠大量的进食和睡眠来补充能量，但对于痛觉感知、色欲等生理反应却减弱了许多，这具身体能自动调节成最适合的战斗模式，但这不代表在面对赤身裸体的亚索用欲求不满的眼神看着他、用充满性暗示的动作挑逗他时也能无动于衷，永恩此刻恨不得马上掰开对方的腿，操进那诱人的身体里面，以缓解他体内的燥热。不过，他生前虽洁身自好，却也并非什么都不懂的雏儿，知道男子之间交合需充分的前戏才能让彼此都得趣。  
永恩低下头，吻了吻亚索的肩膀和锁骨，留下一个个暧昧的红印，视线再往下，是饱满的胸肌，正随着呼吸微微起伏着，永恩一只手抚上对方的乳肉，收拢虎口揉搓起来，他弟弟的胸部虽不像女子的那般柔软，却结实富有弹性，揉起来手感极佳，又用指尖捏了捏棕色的乳头，意外地发现他的动作让亚索的身体微微一颤。  
“喂！永恩，我又不是女人。”  
“怎么？不舒服吗？”  
亚索感到一阵难堪，他以为自己皮糙肉厚的，平日一些皮外伤引起的小小疼痛对他来说都像挠痒痒，但在永恩的抚摸下，他的身体好像变得格外敏感，那双修长有力的手游走过的每一寸肌肤，都像激起了他身体里所有的敏感因子，更没想到自己光是被玩弄乳头就重新勃了起来。他想提醒永恩，自己平日的打扮不宜留下太多欢爱的痕迹，身体却又渴望对方的触碰，恨不多那双手更用力一些。  
情欲上头，亚索也顾不上什么羞耻心， “我的意思是，你可以再用力一些……”  
“悉听尊便。”  
永恩加大了手上的力度，不断地用拇指把乳粒深深按入乳肉中又松开，看着它逐渐变硬挺立起来后，指尖更加肆意地按揉拧转。  
“啊……不要只弄一边啊……”亚索难耐的扬起了头，觉得浑身因为胸部被玩弄而开始发软，性器也被刺激得越来越硬。  
永恩便用嘴含住被冷落的另一边乳头，挑逗吮吸着，又用牙齿轻咬乳晕，留下一圈牙印。见亚索已经舒服得完全勃起，边伸出另一只沾满了两人方才射出的精液的手，向对方的臀缝探去，边用蛊惑的语气说道：“别急着射出来，等下哥哥会让你舒服的，来，把腿张开点。”

亚索脑袋开始变得迷糊，顺从地把分开大腿，感受到指甲刮了刮他紧闭的穴口，然后缓缓地探进一根了手指，私处被异物入侵的感觉并不好受，身体不自觉地紧绷了起来，穴内的肉壁炙热而干涩，不断地挤压着永恩的手指。  
永恩开始借助精液的润滑作用转动扩张，而后又加入了第二根手指。  
“嘶——”亚索吸了一口冷气。  
以为对方感到不适，永恩便停下了抽插的动作，改为探索般的旋动、按揉，俯下身亲了亲对方的额头，安抚道：“还好吗？”。  
果然，只靠这点润滑还是难以把对方后穴扩张开。  
永恩突然想到了什么，拔出手指，从桌面上的包裹里拿出其中一瓶，打开盖子嗅了嗅，应该是润肤用的精油，便倒出一些在手指上。

亚索揶揄到：“处理伤口应该用不到这种东西吧，嗯？”  
“是药店老板的女儿送的。”  
“药店老板的女儿……该不会是村尾药店那个当年就吵着‘长大要嫁给永恩哥哥’的小丫头吧？她认出你了？”  
永恩摇摇头， “没有，她看我一个外地人突然深夜跑来买这些伤药，出于好心额外送我的。”  
“给来买伤药的人送润肤的油，这是什么逻辑，我看八成是小花痴长成了大花痴，看你长得好看声音又好听，想借机讨好你，啊……”  
永恩把沾了精油的手指重新捅了回去，这下进入明显畅顺了许多。  
“她确实问了我许多，还想留我喝杯茶再走。”永恩似笑非笑地看着亚索，“然后我就对她说‘我的妻子还在家等得我回去处理伤口，不便久留’，她有点失望，还是送了我这个，所以说这个其实是送给你的。”  
“……”  
明明是丈夫在家等着。

思绪就被身下传来的快感打断，有了精油的润滑，两根手指抽插得更为顺畅，小穴被不停地戳弄，时不时按到某个地方，体内便涌起了一阵阵快感，激得亚索忍不住抬起手臂，勾住永恩的脖子索吻。  
永恩回吻他的同时顺势加入第三根手指，原本干涩的后穴已经变得温软滑腻的，像呼吸般收紧又放松，不停地吸附着永恩的手指，前端的阴茎顶端也开始渗出淫液。  
亚索已经按捺不住了，从鼻腔里发出一下下短促的哼声，“可以了……快、快进来。”  
看着嫩红的穴口，永恩迫不及待地想把自己硬得发痛的阳物插进去，但对比了下两者的尺寸，感觉现在进入可能还是会伤到亚索，正打算插入四指再作扩张，却被猛地推倒。  
亚索眼睛都红了，扶着永恩的阳物，轻轻磨了两下自己还没合拢穴口想直接吞进去，无奈尝试了几遍都没有成功，他咬了咬牙，双手掰开自己饱满的臀部，稍微用力把穴口张开，对准那硕大的龟头，缓缓地坐了下去。正如永恩所料，只拓宽三指的小穴根本无法一口气吃下整根阳物，穴口被撑开到了极限，刚没入一点亚索便痛得停了下来，喘着气调整着呼吸。

永恩被他这一下弄得失去了所有的耐心，支起身体重新把对方反压在身下，扣住亚索的腰，抬起他的大腿，挺胯直接整根没入。  
刚刚撸动时已经感觉到永恩的尺寸不容小觑，但直到真正被插入时亚索才明白对方的性器到底有多可怕，那是三根手指完全无法比拟的大小，他张开嘴大口大口地汲取着氧气，强烈的酸胀感从下体传来，双手下意识想抓住点什么，可惜身下没有床单之类的，只能紧握成拳，指甲深深地陷进肉里，半眯着眼睛，失神地看着上方。  
永恩也不好受，湿热的小穴因为疼痛而自发地收缩，绞得他一阵难受。他忍着想要抽动的欲望，伸手去掰开亚索紧握的双拳，用拇指轻轻抚摸着掌心那快要被掐出血的指甲印。  
“觉得痛的话就抓住我的肩膀。”说完便开始缓缓挺动腰肢。

起初亚索只是皱着眉忍受着被入侵的不适，渐渐地，令人不适的胀痛被另一股酥麻的快感取代，从两人的交合处蔓延至全身，腰也开始无意识地扭动起来，迎合着肉刃抽插。  
他睁开半眯的眼睛，看到永恩眼中的隐忍，索性攀上对方的肩膀，小声地催促道：“你可以……快一点了。”

永恩将他的腿架起，挺起劲瘦却有力的腰，开始加快抽插的速度，整根插入再拔出，每一次的抽动都伴随着淫靡的“噗滋”声，又热又紧的后穴像一张贪婪的小嘴，正毫无廉耻地吮吸着他的阴茎，吸得他舒爽无比。经过数十次的抽插，他也掌握到让他弟弟快乐的位置，便卖力地碾过对方的敏感点，欣赏着他的弟弟因为快感而发出的阵阵呻吟。

“啊……啊……太快了，永恩……哥、哥哥，慢、慢一点……”  
亚索从很小的时候便开始直呼永恩的名字，只有偶尔犯了错被永恩教训得受不了了，才会服软地叫 “哥哥”求饶。  
如今这一声沙哑的“哥哥”，在永恩听来却有了点撒娇的意味，非但不能让他减慢驰骋的速度，反而成了催情的药剂，他感觉自己的下体又硬了一些。  
他勾住亚索腿弯，将一条腿折到对方胸前，俯下身，阳物又戳进去了一截，直捣穴心，捅得亚索淫叫连连。  
“唔，啊啊……太、太深了。”  
这个姿势让亚索清楚地看到两人的交合处，自己是如何饥渴地吞吃着永恩那狰狞的巨物，每一次的撞击都带来更汹涌的快感，他被撞得腰酸背疼，感觉意识都要涣散了。  
不知过了多久，亚索爽得翻了白眼，无意识弓起背来，身体剧烈地颤抖着，挺立的阳物喷出了几股白浊，洒在自己的腹肌上。  
回过神来，他难以置信自己居然就这么被插射了。

肉穴因为高潮而痉挛似地收缩，永恩被夹得几乎要缴械。他停下抽插的动作，肌肉结实的手臂捞起亚索发软的身体抱在怀中，轻轻拍着对方背部。

两具身体相拥着，喘息不已，亚索感受到那性器还坚挺地埋在自己体内，咽了咽口水。，“永恩，你还没好啊……”  
“如果你累得不行的话，那我自己弄出来吧。”  
“……”

永恩果然在记恨自己刚才说他“不行”，那同样是有自尊心的男人，自己当然也不能说不行。  
只是他背部实在疼得厉害，他们家的地面是粗糙的木板，方才激烈的性事使他赤裸的后背摩擦得通红，有几处甚至还磨掉了皮。他一边平复着自己的呼吸，一边回忆着自己对情事的认知，脑海里浮现出一个可以解放他背部的交合姿势，但又觉得过于放荡，不禁觉得一阵羞耻。  
也罢，就当他是喝醉了，毕竟这关乎他的尊严，而且……永恩确实肏得他好舒服。  
他松开环抱对方的手臂，站了起来。

见对方起身离开，永恩正打算用手解决自己剩下的欲望，却看到他的弟弟背对着他，双膝着地跪了下来，塌下腰，圆润的臀部高高翘起，被肏得发红的小穴泛着水光，一张一合的似是在邀请。  
亚索微微扭过头，双眼蒙眬，分不清是因为情欲还是因为醉意。“谁说不行了，快点进来。” 

没有哪个男人能忍受心上人这般挑逗，永恩也不例外，但亚索被磨得发红的背部和右臂重新开始渗血的伤口让年上者清醒了过来，暗自恼怒刚才因为一声甜腻的“哥哥”失了控，没有顾及到对方的伤。  
他轻叹了一声，提起阳物重新戳进穴中，俯下身贴紧亚索的后背，一只手揉搓着他的胸肌和乳头，另一只手握住对方半软的下体轻轻撸动着，又揉了揉后方的囊袋，一边缓缓抽插着碾过对方的敏感点。  
在前后同时刺激下亚索很快就重新硬了起来，永恩也加快了挺动的速度。

月光从阳台洒了进来，永恩看到木桌上斑驳的划痕，那是年幼时亚索顽皮的杰作。曾经他们是相亲相爱的兄弟，在温馨的家中促膝谈心；如今他们依然以兄弟相称，却用如野兽交媾一样的姿势，在昔日的家中做爱，亚索每一声的“哥哥”，都在提醒着他所做之事是多么的大逆不道。  
他知道，如果他不点破，他与亚索之间依然可以自欺欺人地如普通兄弟那般相处，或是天各一方再不相见，但身体的行动总会出卖他真实的感情，就算他极力忽视亚索对他的爱和欲望，当他看到对方为自己受伤时也会忍不住心痛，面对对方的撩拨也会情动。自亚索出生那一刻起，便成了他心中最大的牵挂，他们注定是彼此的心魔、彼此的软肋，唯有在一起才能成为彼此的救赎。

有了之前的经验，永恩在亚索高潮来临时也马上拔了出来，射在对方的臀上。气喘吁吁的两人交换了一个深吻后，双双躺在了地上，白天的战斗加上赶路，使得永恩和亚索在结束了这场酣畅淋漓的性事都感到疲惫不堪，随手扯了件衣物盖住下身，便昏昏地睡了过去。

半夜里，亚索感到全身发冷，醒来只觉得口干舌燥，浑身酸痛乏力，右臂包裹着伤口的绷带被染成了大片的暗红色，过度使用的后穴处传来一阵阵的钝痛，他起身想喝口水，却感到头晕目眩，差点摔倒在地上。  
他摸了摸自己发烫的额头，大概是在河里洗澡时伤口沾了水感染，后来激烈的动作又重新让它重新裂开，加上事后浑身是汗的就赤裸地在冷风中睡去，才导致夜里发起了低烧。

被惊醒的永恩睁开眼便看到亚索一脸痛苦地跪坐在桌子边，连忙起身，手在碰触到对方温度异常的身体和看到染了血的手臂，便大概猜到原因。他把亚索拥入怀中，又吻了吻他因为痛苦而皱起的眉心，用略带抱歉的语气说道:“是我考虑不周，你等我一下。”

永恩打来水，清理残留在对方身上的体液，重新处理了伤口，翻出一床勉强能用的床被铺在地上，抱起亚索放到铺好的床上，喂了几口热水，又细心地给他掖好被角，准备靠在旁边的墙守夜时，却被亚索抓住手腕。  
“永恩，一起睡。”  
永恩实在拗不过生病的弟弟，只好也钻进被窝，直到亚索沉沉地睡去。


	3. 故居（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *有些游戏的梗，会在最后说明，没说的都是私设了，片段太琐碎连不起来干脆分了一二三。  
> *预警：有弟弟对哥哥臆想的描写，不过并没有反攻。

一、  
永恩拧干手中的毛巾，折了几下，轻轻地敷在亚索发烫的额头上。 此时亚索正静静地躺在床上，双眸紧闭，只有胸口微微起伏，朦胧月光映在他的脸上，显得有些病态的苍白。  
距离天亮还有一段时间。他的身体本就不怎么会产生疲劳感，刚才的那点睡眠，足以让他很长一段时间都不需要休息。  
记不清从什么时候开始，永恩夜晚的行动，从不眠不休的狩猎渐渐变成了像这般观察自己弟弟睡颜。

这些日子的并肩作战，永恩已经见识到亚索的进步，不管是剑术、策略还是身体素质，再恶劣的环境也能很快适应。作为战士，亚索是绝对的强者，战斗中并不需要他的保护，但永恩也明白，对方始终有着是血肉之躯的普通人类，会饿会累，他不会苛求亚索夜以继日地赶路，只是他发现他的弟弟似乎很抗拒睡眠，身体没有疲劳到极致，他都拒绝休息。  
永恩只当对方是害怕耽误他的行程，也未在言语上加以劝阻，当观察到亚索快要支撑不下去时，他便提出要独自行动，让亚索在安全的地方休息。  
他渐渐发现了真相。  
偶而他回来得早，对方还没醒来，永恩便会坐在一旁等待。亚索的睡眠总是非常浅，只要一点风吹草动便会警惕地睁开双眼，而且身体似乎一直处于防备状态而肌肉紧绷。或许是经常做噩梦的原因，总是眉头紧蹙，一次不知道是梦见了什么，突然惊醒过来，拔剑出鞘，惊魂未定地喘着气，直到感受到永恩的目光，才尴尬地收起剑刃，含糊地说了声“抱歉”。  
后来，他听到亚索在睡梦中呼唤自己的名字，才知道那些噩梦都是与自己有关。  
对此，永恩虽然有些心疼，但做噩梦也不是亚索自己所能控制的，说什么安慰的话也显得无力。  
而且他相信，如今他回来了，亚索终有一天也会摆脱掉这些梦魇。

直到一次夜里，因为外面雨势太大，永恩没有外出，而是选择和亚索一起待在避雨处休息。  
那是他重生后第一次看到亚索睡得如此的安稳，全身的肌肉放松，毫无防备地把后颈和后背都向他露出，之前睡梦中总是紧皱的眉头也舒展开来，一夜无梦。  
是自己在身旁让他感到安心吗？  
有了这一认知后，永恩便开始在亚索需要睡觉时美其名曰周围没有亚扎卡纳的气息没有外出的必要，或是说自己也需要休息了，闭目养神，待对方入睡后，再睁开毫无困意的双眼。  
亚索睡眠的时间不长，在等待他醒来的短短几个时辰里，永恩有时会不自觉地伸手去摩挲他的脸颊，替他拨开额前的碎发，或是赶走试图靠近的虫子。  
这些细节亚索都不曾得知，永恩总会在他即将醒来时移开目光，亚索每次睁开眼睛也只会看到对方一如既往的高冷模样。  
但是他知道，不管是以前还是现在，他的哥哥都是一个非常温柔的人。

“永恩……永恩……”  
永恩回过神来，意识到对方只是在说梦话。  
不知是因为生病还是因为回到久别的故乡，今晚即使有他在身边，亚索睡得也并不安稳。  
他伸出手握住亚索因为梦境困扰而不安分的手，又想起自己异于常人的冰冷体温，便松开了手，把对方的手塞到被子中，再隔着被子握紧，直到天边泛起鱼肚白。

二、  
亚索醒来时整个人昏昏沉沉的，脑袋一片空白。  
他愣愣地盯着上方好一会，感觉额头上一直贴着个什么凉凉的东西，抬起手摸到还湿着的毛巾，迷迷糊糊地回忆着，才想起昨晚发生了什么。  
他猛地起身，看到永恩正靠着墙，手中翻着一本旧书。  
永恩见他醒了，放下手中的书籍走了过来，用手背碰了碰他的额头，“烧退了，有觉得哪里不舒服吗？”  
亚索摇摇头，想开口回答，却觉得喉咙干燥无比，皱着眉咽了下口水。  
永恩给他倒了一杯水，又捡起旁边的衣服给他披上。  
一杯温水喝下去后，亚索终于能发出声音，“我睡了多久？现在什么时候了？”  
“已经快正午了。”  
亚索扶了扶额——他还记得他们原本的计划是今天一大早就出发，“那我们现在就……”  
“咕——”  
还没等他说完，他的肚子便传来了响声。他忘记自己已经有一整天没吃任何东西了。他还来不及尴尬就悲哀地想起自己口袋里好像已经没有肉干了。  
“先起来把粥喝了吧。” 

亚索眨了眨眼，才看到桌子上确实放着一碗东西，上面隐约冒着热气。  
“这是……你做的吗？”  
亚索在他哥哥的平静的表情中读到了他没说出口的“不然呢”。

坐下时他发现位置上还贴心的放了一张软软的坐垫，昨晚疯狂的记忆浮现在脑海里，他感觉脸上一阵发烫，马上端起桌上的碗，掩饰似的喝了一口粥。  
嗯，是熟悉的味道。  
亚索心里感叹，过了这么多年，他的哥哥厨艺还是那么好。他们的母亲很早便去世，生前身体也一直不好，亚索可以说是永恩一手带大的，永恩不仅从小吃苦耐劳，还做得一手好菜。小时候亚索曾经暗暗想过，以后的妻子一定要像哥哥，没想到多年后他倒是把心愿里的“像”字去掉了。  
永恩还有一个他最近才知道的“拿手绝活”。  
之前在野外，他想要抓河里的一条鱼，施了一道风把鱼连着水花吹起来，永恩却先行一步拔了剑，只见眼前一道剑光，下一秒，永恩的剑已经入了鞘，而那条鱼也被切成整整齐齐的几块，盛在永恩不知道用哪里变出来的碟子上*1。  
永恩深深地叹了一口气，“啊，食物，真是令人怀念。”  
亚索虽然很想称赞一下哥哥的华丽刀工。  
“额……永恩，你这样把鱼切开我不好烤啊……”  
他开始怀疑永恩以前在厨房是否也是用剑来切菜。 

在亚索坐下后，永恩便继续翻着那本早上在书店买来的有关艾欧尼亚鬼怪传说的话本，试图在上面寻找关于亚扎卡纳的线索。然而上面记载的不过都是些改编得富有戏剧性的民间故事，真实性都有待考究，其中有些故事确实曲折迷离，永恩读了一上午倒也不觉得无聊。只是现在他的眼睛再怎么盯着每个字看，注意力都不由自主地飘到对面的人身上。  
他抬起眼，发现亚索起床匆忙，还没来得及梳洗，头上的发辫凌乱，发带松松垮垮地系在上面，显得整个人更加的憔悴。

“永恩？”亚索有点疑惑地看着永恩走到他身后，想转过头询问，却被对方双手扶住头部。  
“别动。”  
永恩轻轻地扯开他的发带，再把散落的头发拢起成辫，一只手握住辫子根部，另一只手用修长的手指不断地梳平周围的拱起的发丝，直到不再有明显的弧度，才重新系上发带。

他的头发从小就又多又密，发质却过于硬而蓬松，怎么也无法梳成村里传统的男式发髻，这也成为了那些早就看不惯他的村民嘲讽亚索是“野种”的又一“证据”，亚索也曾因此气得和别人打过一架，永恩把他拽回家后，本来想教训他一顿，听完前因后果之后，只是叹了口气，拉着他坐到镜子前，帮他重新把马尾梳好。  
小亚索本来气鼓鼓的，最后忍不住红着眼问：“永恩，我为什么和其他人不一样，真的因为我是野种吗？”  
永恩替他擦掉眼泪，捏了捏他的脸颊，安慰道，“为什么要和别人一样呢？我觉得你这样就很好看。”  
只是后来，永恩的这句安慰却成了亚索的心结。他无法理解为什么当初永恩鼓励他不一定非要和别人一样，却又在战争来临时，事事要他墨守成规。

永恩捡起方才掉落在一旁的细长丝线，“这是……”  
“啊！差点忘了，还好没弄掉。” 亚索露出一丝怀念的神情，“这是我那便宜徒弟送我的。她说，‘赠人己物，永志不忘’*2……永恩，帮我把它也系上吧，记得系紧一点。”  
永恩帮他把丝线系好，盯着看了几秒后，又鬼使神差地扯下自己手臂上的一条绷带，覆在那细线上绕了几圈，打了个结。

最终，永恩还是坚持让亚索在家中养两天伤再继续上路。但碍于村里依然有不少人还认识亚索，永恩又不许他跟着一起出去狩猎，亚索只能在家里擦擦剑，翻翻以前的书，吹吹萧，过上了自到剑术道场求学以来最清闲的一天。  
他在家中找到了旧时买的曲谱，终于知道他一直所吹奏的曲子的后半段，他没有想到，这首曲子后半段的曲调竟有种拨云见日的轻快感*3。  
傍晚时分，亚索见没什么事做，便捣弄起了永恩早上买回来的食材，煮了一锅自认为还能入口的东西，可惜等到永恩回来时，那锅东西已经凉透了，味道就略显糟糕。  
永恩看着已经冷掉的食物，摇了摇头，“我已经不需要进食，你不必等我，你自己吃就行。”  
亚索看了他一眼，一股失落感油然而生，他想对永恩好，却忽略了永恩现在已经不是“人类”这个事实，这样的关怀或许对他来说毫无意义，甚至可能会勾起对方的悲伤。  
永恩伸手敲了敲他的脑门，“你这是什么眼神，又在胡思乱想什么。”  
说完端起那锅东西去烧热，给自己和亚索各盛了一碗。  
“那个，永恩，味道如何。”  
“明天还是我来做吧。”  
“有这么难吃吗？”  
“没有，只是……”永恩顿了顿，“这样糟蹋食材不太好。”  
“……”

两人就这么过上了两天柴米油盐的平淡生活。亚索觉得自己像个等待丈夫归来的妻子，只是别人是做好饭等待丈夫回家，他这个游手好闲的弟弟只能等着永恩回来做饭给自己吃。

三、

两人可以说是阴阳相隔了这么多年才又阔别重逢，但亚索觉得永恩好像比生前还了解自己，总能猜到自己的想法，他甚至怀疑亚扎卡纳是不是给了永恩读心的能力。相反的，他却经常看不透永恩，例如现在——他从婧姨那里买完酒，打开门却看到一个熟悉的背影。  
此时永恩正背对着他，逆着光站着，身上穿着的却是旧时的靛蓝色长袍，双手和双腿没有缠绕绷带，露出苍白的皮肤，平时散落的长发一丝不苟的梳起，在后脑勺系成一个发髻。亚索几乎因为眼前的景象热泪盈眶——那是他魂牵梦萦了多年的，生前的永恩样子。  
过去那些美好和不好的回忆瞬间涌上他的心头，压得他快要喘不过气。他就这么定定地盯了永恩的背影，直到对方转过脸来，看到那鲜红的面具，才回过神。意识到自己的失态。他揉了揉鼻子，走到永恩身边放下手中的酒。  
“你刚刚失神了。”  
“毕竟好久没见过……这样的你了。你干嘛突然穿成这样，我还以为你会对自己以前的样子很抗拒。”  
“怎么会呢，真正放下过往并不会拘泥于这些形式上的东西，但是你好像很难过。”  
“我没有，你想多了。”亚索尽量不去看永恩，不知道是不是他的错觉，好像方才永恩说话的声线都不像平日那般清冷，反而更像生前。  
“……没什么。”亚索别开了脸，支支吾吾道，“我……去擦一下剑。”  
亚索刚要转身，却被永恩握住手腕，猛地扯了回来，下巴被捏住，被迫与对方直视。  
那双猩红的眼睛凝视着他，永恩继续用生前教训亚索的严厉语气说道，“弟弟，你为什么不敢看我？”  
亚索垂下了目光，不知沉默了多久，永恩终于松了手，同时发出了一声轻哼。

永恩没有再多说什么，但这一声轻哼在亚索听来，却是充满了不屑与嘲讽。他睁大眼睛，再用几乎是愤怒的语气质问：“你在试探我？”说完猛地用力地把永恩推到墙边。  
永恩不置可否，这在亚索看来就当是默认了。  
他猜不透永恩的心思，明明一直极力否定过去，亚索也尊重他的意愿，只陪他寻找真相，现在却又打扮成生前的模样，刻意模仿着旧时说话的语气，好像在故意让他难堪一样。  
亚索倒不至于真的为此生永恩的气，只是对方如此对他，不禁让他产生了一点报复的心态，使了劲把对方困在自己与墙壁之间，对着那薄唇狠狠地吻了上去。  
他这一吻，倒是把自己吻得浑身燥热了起来，两天前他初尝云雨，多少有点食髓知味，但永恩却顾及他的伤病，两人在同一屋檐下硬是没再有过任何肌肤之亲。

在别的同龄人开始对异性产生性幻想的年龄，亚索眼里只有他的哥哥，同僚们私下讨论哪位女剑客胸部更饱满，亚索那些旖旎的春梦却永远只有永恩一位访客。  
年少时的亚索并没有为自己对永恩产生背德的感情而感到吃惊和羞耻，反而异常享受梦境里把自己恭敬谨慎的兄长压在身下索取的感觉。从出生开始，给予他最多爱与关怀的人就是永恩，那时的他还未曾尝过爱情的滋味，只知道如果将来有一个人能让他愿意付出所有的爱与欲望，那这个人一定是永恩。  
但是他也知道，他的哥哥是何等重视名誉之人，如果让对方发现自己对他怀有逾越的心思，怕是要和他一刀两断，因此，这点爱意与欲望他一直小心翼翼地收在心底，他也自认为掩饰得毫无破绽。

吻了好一会，亚索才松开，双唇分离时两人的津液牵扯出一条暧昧的银线，亚索的双眼已经染上了情欲，用沙哑的声音说道：“永恩，我确实不敢看你，因为我怕再看多一眼，我就忍不住想要你。”  
像是料定了永恩不会对自己出手，亚索越发放肆起来，低下头轻啃着永恩精致的锁骨，一边扯开对方的腰带，急切地从衣襟处摸了进去，永恩的皮肤冰冷，精瘦却结实的肌肉手感却很好。  
亚索把唇抵在他的耳边，低声说道：“哥哥，今晚就让我来吧。”  
说完便低下头继续忘情地吮吸着对方沐浴后充满皂荚香味的肌肤，他已经顾不得永恩此刻的表情，只觉得自己下身硬得厉害，他唯一的念头就是要让那些年少时的梦成为现实。

永恩半眯起眼眸，打量着此刻正在发情中的弟弟，他倒是乐意在离开家之前再和亚索云雨一番。但是现在，不管对方的吻如何热情，他心底却泛起一丝不快。  
亚索掀开对方的衣服，一路往下吻，却在看到对方腹肌上的疤痕时微微一愣。  
平时永恩的双臂和腰上总是缠着厚厚的绷带，甚至前晚他们做爱时也并未扯掉，因此亚索从来不知道，永恩这具身体的腹上竟然留有当年他那致命的一剑的痕迹。他忍不住抚摸了一下那狰狞的伤疤，又想起永恩脸上也有着从面具边缘延伸出来的伤痕，便抬起了头，也因为这样，他才看清此刻永恩的表情。  
永恩对他刚才的深吻和抚摸都没有作出任何抵抗，但他脸上丝毫没有前晚那情动的样子，表情甚至平日更加冰冷。  
即使此刻已经快要被情欲冲昏了头脑，亚索也看得出来，永恩在生气。   
但是他不懂对方生气的原因，若是不喜欢自己这样对待他，那他大可以拒绝，只要永恩说一句不愿意，他都可以停下来。  
他叹了口气，放开了永恩，小声地说了句“抱歉”。

永恩见他这般委屈的样子，一下子就心软了。  
“我并非在生气，只是觉得，你真的很喜欢以前的我。”  
“什么？”  
“以前，我是说，在我生前，你从来不会掩饰内心的喜怒哀乐，在我教训你时也总会巧舌如簧地反驳。而现在，你总是压抑着内心的感受。我很欣慰曾经犯下的错让你学会了隐忍，但是我并不希望你在面对我时总是这般小心翼翼、言不由衷。”永恩停顿了一下，握住亚索覆在他腹部疤痕上的手，“但是在面对旧日模样的我，你却又敢直言内心的不快和欲望。”  
“永恩……”  
“罢了，你继续吧，今晚不管你做什么，我都不会阻止。”

亚索有点暗自窃喜，他已经完全明白到永恩到底在生什么气，也明白对方这么做并非要为难他，只是他的哥哥现在一副油盐不进的样子，怕是说什么也没用。他没有过恋爱经验，不会说好听的话也不会哄人，如今箭在弦上，他也停不下来了，他半生都在和刀光剑影打交道，只能试图从他的战斗方式里寻求解决办法。  
看来只能改变策略，以退为进了。

他轻轻地“嗯”了一声，抱住永恩的身体，闭上眼睛继续贪婪地汲取着对方的气息，同时撸动着自己的下体，想象着对方的神情与梦境里诱人的哥哥重合，不一会便泄在了自己的手里。 

永恩以为对方要结束这场单方面的性爱时，亚索却掰开了他的腿，趴下身体。下一刻，他的下体被含进了一个温热湿软的口腔中。他略带震惊地看着正在讨好似地吞吐着他阳具的亚索。  
这是亚索第一次给人做口活，甚至今晚之前他都没想过，自己会有亲自用嘴含住男人那根东西的一天，但对方是永恩的话他并不介意，或许因为永恩特殊的身体，且刚刚洗过澡，含在嘴里的东西并没有过多让他不适的味道。  
他的口交技术虽然生涩，但足以让永恩冰冷的身体产生反应。  
他心满意足地感受到口中的柱体正不断地涨大变硬，直到它变成前晚记忆中的尺寸，亚索才松开了嘴，然后伸出那只沾满精液的手，绕道自己身后股缝处，咬了咬牙，探进去一根手指辗转抽插起来。  
亚索暗骂自己没出息，永恩一生气了自己反攻的心都没了，而且现在他只觉得后穴空虚难耐，手指根本无法满足，他不由自主地回忆起前晚永恩粗大的肉棒所带来的令人销魂的快感，恨不得马上让对方填满自己的身体。  
两天前才被开发过的小穴很快便适应了三根手指。亚索撤出手指，把身体贴向永恩，扶着对方的阴茎，缓缓地坐了上去。尽管已经扩张过，但整根吃进去时，他还是被排山倒海的酸胀感震得不得不停下来适应。  
他觉得下半身涨得发疼，不管是前面还是后面，后穴仿佛每一处的皱褶都被撑开，满满都是永恩的存在。  
他看到对方的冰冷的表情终于因为情欲有了一丝温度，便迫不及待地索吻，同时去触摸对方头上的发髻。  
亚索一边像安抚一样吻着永恩，一边解开永恩红色的发绳，发髻松开，青丝散落下来，同时扯下对方的衣服，。  
亚索一边喘着气一边小说道：“哥哥……如果你不喜欢这身打扮，那就……以后都不要再穿了。什么过去你的、现在的你……我爱的就是永恩，而不是某个时刻的你，不管是过去，现在还是未来，都是组成你的一部分，这些都不会影响我对你的爱。”  
说完便直了直身子，手撑在永恩的胸口上，开始慢慢地晃动腰肢，小幅度地律动起来。  
骑乘的体位让阴茎插入的深度比之前更深，即使是速度再慢、再小幅度的动作，亚索也能深深地感受到自己的敏感点被碾压过，每一次的起伏都带来强烈的刺激，起初还伴随着酸胀感，缓缓地肏了几十下后，小穴逐渐变得柔软，甚至开始自发地分泌肠液，亚索也开始无意识地左右扭动，试图让对方的龟头准确地碾到令他舒服的地方。他要被这强烈的快感溺毙了，再也顾不上什么羞耻心，放任自己呻吟起来。  
“嗯……啊……啊……”

即使淡定如永恩，在听到自己弟弟如此深情的告白后又放荡地骑在自己身上，也不可能再无动于衷。  
他承认打扮成生前的样子有点故意而为之，但事情发展到这个地步也并非他意料之中。在亲眼看到亚索刚刚对自己如此大胆，那是在他重生后，对方从未表现过的情绪——仿佛在亚索面前的是另一个人一样。不过是换了件衣服和发型，他的弟弟的表现就判若两人，这让他怎能不生气。  
他支起被亚索推搡得几乎是靠着墙半躺下的身体，想要抱住眼前的人，却被对方先一步张开双臂紧紧箍住，仿佛一个溺水的人紧紧地抓住突然出现的浮木。

永恩知道，即使这些年的经历让亚索不再冲动鲁莽，心中的傲气却从未被削弱，他依然是那个百折不挠、坚信着“我命由我不由天”的剑客，这么骄傲、倔强的一个人——此刻却双眼带着朦胧的水汽，全身泛着的潮红，口中吐出断断续续的呻吟，贪婪地用后穴吞吃着他的性器。永恩托着他的背，咬住对方微微后仰而露出的脖颈，轻轻啃着那性感的喉结，随即又引来一声舒服的轻吟，亚索肌肉饱满的身体舒展成一个美好的弧度。  
疾风剑豪只会为他的哥哥展露出如此放纵又脆弱的一面。

过去两人不管如何亲密，永恩却从未觉得自己拥有亚索。他的弟弟生性不羁，宛如强烈的疾风。即使在战争降临前，他也一直有一种强烈的预感——亚索终有一天会离他而去。  
两人在兵刃相见时，永恩曾经劝亚索回家，亚索却悲痛地对他说：“你知道，我在那一无所知……你要个一无所有人的做什么……你从来没有相信过我。”*  
也是那个时候他才知道，他们兄弟间的隔阂已经大到无法挽回的地步了。

最后，亚索终于还是亲手杀了他，只是他的死亡非但没有斩断两人的羁绊，反而在某种意义上让亚索永远属于他了。如果他没有重生，心魔将纠缠亚索一生，亚索的心脏永远都是属于他的坟墓。

永恩情不自禁地收紧手臂，抱住那仅属于他一个人的疾风。  
“弟弟，我只希望你不仅是爱我，还愿意与我坦诚相待。”  
亚索有些失神地看着他，喃喃道：“嗯……永恩，我累了，你来吧。”  
永恩轻笑了一下，应了一声“好”，手往下扣住他的腰，重重地往上顶了一下。  
“啊——”  
亚索被顶得浑身发软，还没来得及喘息，紧接着又是新一轮狂风骤雨般的顶弄，他只能伏在永恩身上，随着对方的动作摆动身体。他清晰地感受到永恩在他体内，享受着被自己心爱的哥哥侵入、占有带来生理和心理的双重满足感。

大概是顾及到亚索伤口未痊愈，永恩今晚一直抱着他，动作也相较前晚没那么激烈，在快达到高潮时，轻声提醒自己起开。  
“唔……射在里面吧，我又不会怀孕……啊……”  
话音刚落，便被永恩狠狠地顶了好几下，直接把他肏射了，随后他感受到一股精液射在了他的后穴深处。  
永恩有点无奈地说道：“不要说这么犯规的话啊。”  
不过马上也意识亚索肯定是故意的，同样是男人，怎么可能不知道说这样话只会刺激到对方。

有了前晚不好的回忆，这次结束后永恩也不给亚索打瞌睡的机会，马上拖着他进浴室，里里外外洗了个干净，检查过伤口没有裂开，就把人塞进了被窝。

尾声

亚索关好门，最后看了一眼故居，便头也不会地向前面的永恩走去。  
清晨的阳光洒在两人的脸上，风中伴随着阵阵兰花香。  
“如果你想念这里，下次我们再回来。”  
亚索笑着摇摇头，亲昵地牵过永恩的手，轻声说道：“不必了，只要有你在，哪里都是家。”

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.游戏中哥哥ctr+1的嘲讽动作  
> 2.岩雀扩展阅读《何枝可依》剧情。  
> 3.写的时候是脑部弟弟的主题曲，但其实弟弟游戏里ctr3吹的那首曲子并不是他的主题曲，这里算我私设了。  
> 4.LOR中亚索对永恩的台词。


End file.
